Amethyst Cherry
Amethyst Sonice Cherry is Todds older sister and Anthonys cousin and rival to Sandra. She is Pema Gardners top student at Triad Duel Academy. Compared to her brother and her cousin she is skilled in dueling she helps Anthony teach Nicole how to play. Amethyst is a Deteurtagonist alongside Mavado Iroyu in Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist Kings. 'Profile' Amethyst is the twin sister of Todd Cherry and is a very kind and loving person but when it comes to things getting out of hand she steps into action and protects them. She has to bail her brother out of duels with his rvial Mavado Iroyu, Amethyst has a kinda of crush on Mavado even though he shows no interest in her but Amethyst wants to help her friends if need be. 'Personality' Amethyst is a kind and gentle person because she cares about her parents and friends. Amethyst also has a kinda of crush on Mavado Iroyu. Amethyst was able to fight against him but loses Mavado compliments her on her skills and tells her that her brother could learn a thing or two from her. 'Character Relationships' Todd Cherry Todd is in fact her brother and yet the least person she interacts with in the series, Despite her being related to him she is no doubt better than him in duel monsters because of his losing streak next to Mavado Iroyu, Amethyst tells Todd that its not worth dueling him because he'll lose again and again. Amethyst was able to talk to Mavado at some po ints and yet she hasnt made a move toward him. Anthony Taylor Amethysts cousin and she doesnt like him because he doesnt like her Amethyst beats Anthony alot more than Todd. Amethyst always doesnt take him seriously but when situations are dier she can count on him for help if she really needs it. Mavado Iroyu These two havent interacted much besides Amethyist having a crush on him, she joined the Revolution in hopes of getting with him. Mavado doesnt condone her way. Mavado never really has interest in her in he least.Its said by the series creator that Amethyst and Mavado will be dating but its not until the events of Triad Duel Academy ark is over. Luna, Ancestral Pegaseus Luna is Amethysts Spirit Guardian and ace card in her deck. Luna cares for her safety she can make hard headed decisions but Luna sometimes condones her acts of hard headedness. Luna no mater what happens she'll always be by Amethysts side. Eclipse, Demon Pegasus Eclipse is another one of Amethyst Spirit guides. He is the dark side of Luna. He makes Amethyst have dark actions instead of good ones. When he takes hold of Amethyst it is hard for her to fight back. But sometimes he is very helpful to Amethyst and he can control himself. ' Ky ~ ' Amethyst boyfriend. He loves her and she loves him. He will always be their for her. And she will be there for him. He is very calm and does not let much bother him. Despite his hatred for Mavado Iroyu. Since he found out that Amethyst has a crush on him. He loves helping others, and will do anything to protect her. He likes to help her friends and he knows Todd and they have been close friends for a long time. He want's nothing but the best for her so even if he has to come to become a revelutionist he will so that he can protect her. 'Deck' Amethysts deck consists of Pegasus cards and her ace card Luna, Ancestral Pegaseus. Amethyst trusts in her cards unlike Todd, Amethyst duels using traps and effects to defend her monsters. Amethyst has potential and beats Todd Anthony and Harlie in duels she joins the Revolution she dueled with Dark Beasts. Amethyst is able to see duel spirits and she can communicate with them. Main Cards- Luna, Eclipse, Inferno,Tsunami,Tornado,Light ' ' When Amethyst changes over her cards change. She starts playing with Godesess. She stops being controlled by Demon Pegasus but she does nott go back to Luna. Instead her new Spirit guide is the Winter Goddess, Blizzard.